Coming Home
by Wittiyakarn
Summary: After a month of side stepping the issue all together Pam finally makes her move on Tara.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a month after everybody had escaped the Authority, and whilst Billith was still on the loose, he'd remained quiet so far, so Pam thought she might as well keep Fangtasia up and running, and profitable for as long as she could.

Tara was slouched over the bar twiddling her thumbs. Fangtasia was dead. Absolutely dead, the news of Billith hadn't entered mainstream media yet, but the tension in the air was palpable in the vampire world. Vamps were in hiding lest they be assassinated, and the humans were soon falling out of love with the creatures of the night and were back to hating and fearing them.

So despite Pam's best intentions the bar had ground to a stop. The young vampire could feel Pam's frustration; she could hear her maker's feet incessant tapping as she grew restless in her office.

"Close the bar, it's dead tonight" Pam drawled, her dry tones wrapping like Tara like silk, she shivered with arousal.

"Fucking vamp hormones." Tara muttered to herself.

One month since their escape, one month since that kiss, and still Pam and Tara were no further along, Pam had reverted back to sass and attitude and there was next to nothing Tara could do to penetrate it, and believe me she'd tried.

There had been long moments in Pam's office where they'd gotten so close. They'd almost kissed but Pam would always pull back, she never gave in, never gave them a chance.

"Why? It's only 2 30, we've got a couple of hours yet..." She called out.

"Dammit Tara, we've barely had twenty customers in the last three nights, do as I say." Pam shouted.

Tara huffed. In an instant Pam appeared next to her, a hand softly trailing down her back. "Or don't you want to have any fun tonight?" She purred in Tara's ear.

Tara smiled shyly... "You mean...?" She looked her maker up and down, not daring to hope that maybe this time, they might… She took in the rose silk corset sculpting Pam's frame, pushing her tits up and on display. Tara couldn't help but lick her lips, her eyes lay fixed on the prize.

Pam laughed, amused by her progeny and the power she had over her, and finally she new. This is what she'd wanted along, she just needed the time; she needed time to thaw out. She was terrified of letting her guard down, but she'd been doing it brick by brick, now suddenly she didn't feel so vulnerable anymore. She felt empowered.

Pam nodded, and leant in close, until her chest was pushed up right against Tara's. Her eyes bore into the younger vampire's letting all her desire show, sharing it through the bond; she didn't want to play around. Pam wanted to fuck, and she wanted to fuck now. But not here… Just as Tara was getting used to the position, letting her hands roam round Pam's back up to her neck down, down, down, until she held her maker's glorious buttocks in her hands, moulding them. Pam moaned before she spoke.

"You have two minutes to close up before I…" And she left it there before smirking, as Tara released her hold and became a blur as she cleaned tables and rearranged chairs.

When she was finished it was all Tara could do to keep still and not find Pam and pounce. But she waited.

And she waited.

Her maker had gone quiet on her, but she'd given no word. So Tara waited some more, not wanting to ruin the potential opportunity to … And Tara was off in her own little world thinking of all the things she would do for and to her maker if she only gave her the chance. But she was losing her patience there were only a few hours until dawn.

"Hey Pam" Tara called out, "Are we doing this or…"

Pam appeared in a blur, laying her luscious lips over Tara's to quiet her. Just as Tara sank into the kiss, Pam pulled back, she lifted her progeny in her arms, and together they sped out of the club and into the night.

Tara tried to take in what was happening but every time she tried to focus her vision she felt nauseous she closed her eyes and leant into Pam's arms trusting that she would keep her safe. And she did.

Pam came to a stop by a beach house; waves were softly crashing not a hundred yards away, and the sea air although unnecessary to them was still invigorating.

Pam set Tara down on wobbly legs, Tara immediately put her hands on her knees bending over as waves of sickness passed over her as her insides tried to realign themselves.

Pam put a soothing hand on her back and rubbed softly calming her progeny down.

"Sorry, I should have warned you."

"Nah, it's alright, gotta learn sometime right?" Tara stood up to her full height, looking at her maker with doughy eyes. What did Pam have in store? She could only guess...

"You ever gone skinny dipping before?" Pam drawled eyebrows at full height as she smirked suggestively, checking Tara out.

"Well... once, back when..." Tara smiled, the she thought of Eggs and the smile faded. She swallowed. "A while back..." She was about to continue but Pam was already stripping her down. Blouse, pants underwear all gone in a couple of seconds.

Suddenly she was butt naked in the middle of the beach, and cursory look around assured her that they were quite alone. She looked at her maker, smiling, as she felt her appraising her figure.

"Like what you see? You can touch you know? I'm yours after all." Tara finished shyly, she felt so vulnerable offering herself to her maker like this.

"Soon, I promise." Pam replied softly. In a second she was nude too. "I'll race you baby." As Pam made to go, Tara caught her wrist, meaning to catch her maker before she flew off again, but as soon as skin touched skin both vampires sighed and smiled shyly. Tara took a moment before she continued.

"A normal race, don't go all vamp speed on me." Tara looked at Pam's who's eyes were fixed on her tits her look predatory her eyes positively gleaming.

"Uh uh." Pam agreed absently. Tara just laughed, started running. Using her makers distraction to her advantage she sprinted down the beach, loving the cool salty air on her skin, she felt free. For the first time in a long time, Tara felt liberated.

A quick look behind her assured Tara that her maker was following, although her gaze had now relocated to her ass. The predatory gaze was almost frightening, but so empowering. Tara just laughed and held her gait until the waves were crashing around her legs.

"Motherfucker! That's cold." She squealed as she lost her footing in the sand and fell in the water, she flailed for a moment and once the shock wore off, she was happily paddling in the water.

"Tara you're a vampire suck it up." Pam drawled, trying in vein to tidy her mass of hair that had gotten ridiculously tangled in five seconds.

"Fuck it." She scowled, giving up on her mane. She waded graciously through the water until she found her progeny. Pam took her in her arms and carried her out to sea until the water was at her waist. She was so quite Tara was at a loss, still never sure how to read her maker; she just stared at her in disbelief that her maker would ever do something so romantic. Tara rested her head on Pam's shoulder leaving delicate kissed on her throat and collarbones. Pam moaned softly in response, a soft smile kissing her lips. Then she stood still in the water.

"One, two," She smirked, Tara panicked.

"What the fuck?"

"Three!" Pam let go, dropping Tara into the water and laughed as her progeny gasped and coughed out water, flailing around, trying to find the seabed.

"Fuck you Pam." She yelled, but there was no malice in her voice, just a sadistic smile as she gathered her maker up and easily dropped her in the water too.

TBC

A/N This is my first attempt at any kind of fanfiction, so any and all opinions are welcome as to how I can improve it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. Hey, hey ladies and gents first off, thank you for all your kind reviews and comments and secondly apologies for the delay in updating. I'm an English teacher in Thailand and we've just finished the first semester, busy is not the word ha. Hope you enjoy the second chapter. Disclaimer, I'm not making a penny, none of these characters are mine.

Chapter Two

The pair spent a good five minutes splashing in the water like children, before they settled into a spooned embrace, Tara rejoiced at finally being able to hold her maker safely in her arms. She couldn't remember when she'd ever felt so clear headed and contented. Not since... ever. It had never been like this for her.

"What are you doing to me bitch?" Tara whispered softly, as she considered an answer Tara left a trail of feather kisses along Pam's jaw and throat. In a blast of emotions Pam felt the strong waves of love and adoration pouring out of Tara's being through their bond. A warmth cocooned them, it bonded them together for now and for eternity. Pam had waited a century for this, with no idea that she even wanted it. But now, here in Tara's embrace it was everything, there was nothing she wouldn't do to keep this woman safe, no one she couldn't kill even Bill Motherfucking Compton, should he even touch her childe. All these thoughts sauntered through her mind as Pam considered Tara's question. She turned around and wrapped her arms and legs around Tara's back. She took a moment to study her progeny's profile, her gorgeous cocoa skin and the strong jawline, those soulful eyes. Pam let out a breathy sigh.

"You're mine, yah here?" Pam declared and she smirked as Tara puffed out her chest with pride. But she couldn't talk yet, she just wanted to feel, touch and fuck, she could do that no problem.

Before Tara could respond Pam cupped her cheek and drew her in close kissing her soundly, and deeply, thrusting her tongue hard into Tara's mouth where it was gratefully received with a moan and hands finding her buttocks, squeezing the globes. Pam kissed, kissed and kissed, she couldn't get enough drinking in Tara's essence quickly becoming addicted to her taste, Tara rose to the occasion not being shy in entering the duel her tongue seeking it's mate as they battled for dominance and control. She pulled at her maker wanting to feel her everywhere inside and out, a hand left Tara's ass to palm a breast she pulled at the nipple until Pam was thrusting her hips with force. Tara's fangs clicked in response, she caught Pam's hand and pulled it down to where she needed it most.

"Fuck me... I need you to fuck me." Tara called out none too softly and Pam laughed, this was as close to happy that she had been over a century.

"Anything you say darlin'" She drawled all to happy to comply. Pam let her fingers brush through soft curls before she found her prize. She caught a slippery clit and tugged at it with her thumb and for finger, pulling and twisting. Tara was gone.

"Fuck Pam, fuck yeah!" She screamed and in an instant their positions reversed as Tara lost all control Pam picked her up supporting her in the water as she thrashed all over the place. In her rapture Tara grabbed Pam's nipples pulling hard the shock of which caused Pam to come too, completely overwhelmed by the sensations Tara was pulling out of her so effortlessly.

After a moments reprieve Pam continued her work below entering her progeny with two fingers, she set a steady pace, she didn't want to rush any more, she wanted to savour every moment, the sensations and visions of Tara wreathing all over her. Breasts pressing breasts as one as they kissed each other senseless as each one tried to prove to the other the depth of their feelings. In no time the pair were coming again, and Tara had barely touched her maker yet. With the strength of their bond sending Pam strong waves of love and devotion from Tara's side and the sight of her beautiful progeny mid coitus Pam was in sensory overload.

But she needed more, Pam pulled back from the kiss with a loud smack before she trailed a lazy path to Tara's ear where she nibbled softly on the fleshy lobe.

"It's time to return the favour doll."Pam whispered in her sultry tones that almost had Tara at a peak again. Tara nodded her agreement as one hand blazed a trail across her makers back and buttocks while the other cupped a breast reverently as she laid kisses across the ample cleavage before taking a rosy nipple in her mouth tonging it strongly before trying to gobble the thing whole.

Pam laughed, "So I guess you're a breast girl then?" Tara nodded vigorously her mouth not leaving its prize and the breast jiggled in her grip.

Tara slipped one hand down she moaned at the feel Pam's pussy with no preamble she thrust three fingers in deep and hard setting up a fast pace.

Pam gasped in shock but soon quickly plummeting to the point of no return.

'Fuck fuck fuck Tara!' Pam bellowed into the sea air, and Tara's chest swelled with pride at the hearing of it, it only spurred her on, she thrust harder and deeper before she felt a tell tale gush of warmth from Pam's pussy. Tara eyed her maker surprised, so quiet? She hadn't expected that, but what a vision. Her maker was in her arms back arched until her head almost touched the water, as she basked in the glorious sensations.

A startled cry brought Tara out of her reverie, and she pulled Pam back into her pulling her upright. Her maker's eyes were closed; tears were streaming down her face. She choked back sobs but couldn't hold back anymore, there were no walls anymore. Tara had unknowingly smashed through them leaving Pam naked and vulnerable as foreign a feeling to Pam as eating food. The maker lowered her face ashamed of her vulnerability but Tara wouldn't allow it, she gathered water in her hands and with gentle motions washed her makers tears away. A fruitless exercise as they continued to fall, but Tara continued nonetheless.

But after a few minutes Tara was starting to panic.

How the fuck do you handle a crying maker? She had no idea; acting on instinct she pulled her maker in and held her close. Pam wrapped her arms and legs around again and it was all Tara could do to stroke her hair and hold her as she waited patiently for Pam to calm down.

"It's okay, I got you." She repeated kissing all around her face and everywhere within reach, Pam nodded in thanks but it did nothing to stop the tears that spilled forth. After a particularly harsh choked sob, Pam croaked.

"Feel me." She pressed a finger to Tara's temple.

'Feel me? What the hell?' Tara pondered, she wanted to question her maker but thought better of it, after a moment her mind was bombarded with images. Their clothes on the beach, a pink front door with golden horse shoe knocker, spiral stairs and a bath tub.

In a flash Tam turned them around to face the beach.

"Shit!" They'd drifted way out and had possibly floated half a mile to the left of their original spot. Tara tried to vamp speed through the water but the weight and resistance of it cut her down to a heavy jog.

"That'll come in a few years, don't worry you're doing great." Pam cooed, her tears had finally stopped but such heavy bleeding had led to exhaustion. Now utterly spent she rested heavily on Tara, laying her head on her shoulder and adorning her neck and throat with soft kisses and licks.

"Mm" Tara shuddered with arousal, which quickly settled in her crotch, but she paid it little heed, though she had stopped crying Tara was still worried about her maker, she wouldn't stop until she was settled and at peace.

It was a tiring jog through the water, complete with a few stumbles as Tara fumbled over rocks that even vampire sight couldn't detect through dark waters. At the final stumble Pam shifted her weight Tara understood intuitively and scooped her back up under her knees and back cradling her tight against her chest.

Finally they reached the sand and Tara wasted no time in making for the clothes then the house. I'm sorry, friggin Mansion. Tara took a moment to stop and stare in awe. It was huge, with white pillar posts and everything, bay windows galore.

They stopped at the front door while Pam groped through her clothes for the key.

'Thanks for the ride doll, but would you mind setting me down a minute.' And she was back. Tara sighed in relief, she set her maker down and stepped back, sensing the woman needed a little space.

Soon they were inside, and Pam was punching in codes to security alarms and zooming about all over the place, probably ensuring the light tight shutters were all in working order. Tara took a moment to take in her surroundings. The place was sparsely decorated, with the odd lamp here and throw there, it looked like it hadn't seen life in decades.

"Hey hey, the microwave still works we're in luck doll.' Pam called out from what must have been the kitchen.

Tara couldn't be sure. In a second Pam zoomed back in sight not a breath away from the woman. "Blood'll be ready in a minute I'm heading for a bath find me." She drawled slowly, her seductive tones back in full force, and just as she was about to retreat Tara caught her arm pulling her maker in fierce to kiss her again, and kiss her hard. Tongues swirling and duelling as the pair savagely explored and learnt each other. Just as Tara started to throb with need the microwave pierced the air with it's screech, and Pam was gone.

"Fuck it." Tara groaned before following her nose to find the Tru Blood. Six bottles, Pam must be thirsty, 'or horny' Tara smirked, in a second Tara carefully scoop them all up and followed her nose again, this time to a far more delicious scent.


End file.
